A Prank, Some Poems, And a Little Bit of.... Duh!
by Keeshe Kal'daka
Summary: [ Sequel to Aishiteru ] Ken had been keeping his feelings a secret for he fears heartbreak. He just couldn’t believe that Aya would love him back, he be surprised when Aya finds those poems!! [ r/r! ]


Title: A Prank, Some Poems, And a Little Bit of... DUH!  
  
[ Oh yeah thats real original! ]  
  
By: Keeshe Kal'daka  
  
Rating: PG-13, for language and Yaoi, boy and boy.  
  
Pairing: Ken and Aya. YES! More fics about these two gorgious babes!  
  
Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz is not mine. Dun sue or hurt me! Jin, you can have my Ken-ken, I'll keep Aya! ^_^  
  
Summery: Sequel to Aishiteru, Ken had been keeping his feelings a secret for he fears heartbreak. He just couldn't believe that Aya would love him back, he be surprised when Aya finds those poems.  
  
Note: Someone demanded a sequel [ ok alot of someones ], though I didn't think I should but I did since an idea popped [ or burned, pounded, slipped, stabbed, mammed, and pilagged...etc..] into my head. There is also another fan fiction that I am working on for WK, Just a Common Cold. That story was the first one I have been working on but haven't yet finished. Aishiteru has come to me without me even trying! Hehehe, I'll try to work on it as soon as possible, it's a lemon though, NC-17. But that story has nothing to do with this one.  
  
ANOTHER note: There is also another story for the WK boys, only.. its not a KenxAya! -Gasp, snicker- Though its just an idea.. I'll send anyone a preview of the story, just ask!...And I better start working on that too! Meep! Read on, you RanKen lovers you!  
  
"Inconceivable!" - Jin, you know what that means..  
  
-@-  
  
Worship the Yaoiness!  
  
-@-  
  
"You.Did.What?!" Ken-ken was shaking down to his very toes, glaring hot daggers at the tall blonde assassin Youji. But like always Youji never listens to anyone but himself.  
  
"Oh Ken-ken don't be like that.Its only a little prank. Gotta give that stoic leader of ours some joking around," Youji teased, waving his hand aimlessly to prove his point.  
  
Balled up fists shook at the Siberian's side, a mouth opened yet no words would come to his argument. How could this have happened!? Now? That Baka- Youji! Hiding Aya's favorite sword somewhere in the house where they live. What if a mission comes!? What if they get attacked?! What if.What if.!! All those 'what if' and Ken couldn't get it out. "W-when did you hide it!?" He should have asked where! So he could get it before Aya-kun kills them all for doing that to him.  
  
"After our last mission, so then he has to notice that its gone by now."  
  
"He's going to kill us," Omi whimpered.  
  
"You two are such pansies."  
  
-*-  
  
Where is it?! Where is it!!!!!?  
  
Aya was in a panic, in an actual panic. His sword was missing, gone, vamoose! Where the hell is it?! He was searching everywhere for the katana sword that he had been fighting his very life with. Aya's room, that was once nice and clean, all in order was now a strewn mess, looking every bit that a pig has been living in it. Something that Aya isn't; would be a slob. But he had to find that sword, that other half of his soul.  
  
How can it be missing? He always kept it safe and hidden. When did it go missing?  
  
The cold bearing leader was going to ask the most embarrassing question in his life to his teammates. He traveled down from the apartment rooms to the kitchen, finding the rest of the team sitting there quietly. Too quiet. Omi had his head bowed over some homework, Ken was reading the newspaper, head covered by the gray and white paper. Was that paper shaking? And then that cold violet gaze fell on Youji, the man who was leaning back in his chair, a smoke lit, perched in his smirking lips. He wasn't looking at Aya, but at Ken, the one who was shivering behind the paper.  
  
There was a short silence as Aya tried to keep calm, "Do any of you know where my weapon is?"  
  
"Weapon? What weapon?" Youji mockingly innocently asked.  
  
"My sword." It was hard for Aya to keep calm after that tone of voice; he figured Youji now had something to do with this. . Just a damn feeling in his gut that something was going on and the butt was on him. Youji looked again to Ken. Why Ken-ken? Aya looked to the brunette as well. Does Ken have something to do with this as well? KEN?!  
  
The Abyssinian was shocked, it didn't clear on his features but inside he knew his body was stunned. Ken did something that low? To take his sword?! His Ken-ken? Now Aya would never thought it would happen, that one of his most trusting team mates has gone and done such a thing. To him! Wait. Maybe he was only jumping to conclusion, Youji could be shifting the blame on Ken. That low down son of a. Calm down Ran!  
  
"Oh that sword, maybe you should ask Ken." Youji taunted, still smirking.  
  
Aya saw crimson red and it was not his hair.  
  
The held up newspaper was slammed down on the table, jolting Omi to sit up, blue eyes wide. Ken was glaring at Youji, in disbelief, as if he just told the world he was an anime star.  
  
Wide eyed and mad, he snapped; "I did no such thing you big liar! You're the one who took it! You hid it! Doing that damn prank on him!" Ken couldn't hold back the truth of what Youji done. He didn't even want to keep quiet; he was just frightened to how Aya was acting.  
  
Narrowed eyes fell from Ken to Youji; those eyes were lethal. Inside though, Aya was glad that Ken wasn't the one who did this 'prank' on him.  
  
Aya hated pranks, jokes on people who had better things to do then just tease and make someone really MAD. "Where is it.?" His voice was soft, too soft to really show how angry he was, it was a warning. But the blonde assassin didn't seem to be bothered by it. Arrogant son of a bitch.  
  
"In Ken-ken's room."  
  
Aya didn't wait any longer, rushing back to the stairs, heading straight for Ken's room.  
  
-*-  
  
"No!" Ken cried, jumping out of his chair, he was still looking at Youji. "Why in my room?!"  
  
Youji didn't say a thing but his eyes and expression told a lot more. He knew. He knew that Ken had feelings for Aya. That's why he must have placed it in his room. But why? What could be in--  
  
The poems.  
  
Aya would tear the room apart to find the sword, Youji would have put the weapon somewhere hard to find just so Aya would. Youji knew about the poems or just get Aya into his room.  
  
Damn him!  
  
Without another word Ken raced after Aya to try and stop him from looking any further. Could he be too late already?  
  
"Plan A in place." Youji smirked still, murmuring around the smoke.  
  
"You think Aya and Ken won't kill you later?" Omi asked, grinning now.  
  
"I think they'll be too busy to." The blonde chuckled, letting out his exhale of addiction, ruffling the hat on top of the younger blonde head.  
  
-*-  
  
Ken's heart raced harder then any thing else, not even when playing soccer did he feel ready to have a heart attack. His hand grasped the doorframe to stop his running, having finally reached his room. Thank Kami-sama; Aya was still searching for it. "Aya-kun! Let me look! You don't have to." Ken turned away to yell down the hall, loud enough for even the neighbors to hear. "YOUJI! You Baka! Where in my room did you put it?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Ken froze. There was only silence, down there and behind him. Usually when someone is panicked and looking for something they make a lot of noise but everything was silent now, not even a ruffle of movement. Ken felt his throat close, ready to cut off the oxygen to his lungs, stop the flow of blood to his brain. He slowly turned.  
  
What he saw truly had his heart stop. Aya was standing there, a folder in hand, papers spilled out, and one lone perched in his other hand, his eyes reading it. ILE! No no no no!  
  
What to do? Run or stay? Run would to get away from the storm that was coming, Stay meant to face the storm coming real soon. Maybe do both. Out of instincts of being caught or protection Ken stepped up to him and snatched the paper from his hand and the folder with it. Holding both close to his chest, as if to hide his heart, or better yet, protect it, he was backing away. "Um. I better throw these away. They're.um just." Ken kept stammering, blathering words. Those chocolate eyes couldn't look up from the crunched papers in his arms, not to look at those violet eyes. What would those eyes read? Disgust? Revulsion? Anger?  
  
.Nothing? No, he couldn't bear to actually see nothing in those eyes. Nothing meant more hurt then anything. Few steps back were taken, backing up into the door jam. It hurt for a second but not that it mattered. "Youji.Get him to find it." Find what? Ken couldn't remember anymore.  
  
'Run.'  
  
Ken ran out into the hall, not caring that some of his papers fell to the ground in his wake.  
  
-*-  
  
Aya could only blink when that paper was snatched from his hand then the folder gone as well. The words were still imprinted in his brain, a poem about him, just him. Called Aishiteru. Japanese for 'I love you'. It meant that Ken loved.Him? What.what did that.  
  
He was truly shaken up, so much that he couldn't stop Ken from leaving. He did try to go after him but Ken was already gone when he reached the door. He knew that his jaw had dropped and couldn't put it back up. Aya knew that his heart was beating fast, leaving a tattoo in his chest, that he just been dropped a bomb.  
  
A big bomb. That he actually wanted to happen.  
  
Abyssinian, the leader of this assassin group, had fallen in love with one of his teammates. Not on purpose, not intentionally. He just did. No idea how it happen, when it happened, or even why. It just did.  
  
Example: While they were all together on the couch, Ken sitting beside him. They were tightly pressed together that Ken was nearly in his lap, watching a movie Youji rented, least it wasn't porn this time. He could smell Ken's scent, some chocolaty cream scent, as dark as his hair. It made him hungry, and that is when it hit him.  
  
How would Ken taste like? Chocolate?  
  
After the little get together on the couch (not like he had first enjoyed it), Aya went to the kitchen to find some chocolate bars to take a test. Its been awhile since he had anything sweet and sinful like chocolate, and on his tongue melted as it did his knees. He had to clutch the counter so not to crumble on the floor. So surprising. What if Ken tasted like that everywhere, on his lips, in that mouth, and on his skin? Heaven.  
  
Aya was so scared at these thoughts that he went out for a long walk, to think over what had happened back there. His feelings. It's a surprise that he still had any feelings after what happened to his sister. He had once thought that no feelings, no one, will ever bring them back until his imotto returns to him healthy and well, her wounderful self. But it didn't go the way he planned.  
  
Ever since that.that taste and smell, Aya wanted more, he began to fantasize. To dream of Ken, his team mate.  
  
Now why hasn't he told this brunette his feelings? It would ruin things wouldn't it? One; feelings would scramble a mission if he was hurt, Two; Ken doesn't see him that way at all, Three; Ken had that girl, the one who seem to make him so happy.  
  
Aya had been overly jealous of that girl, to take his Ken-ken away. So jealous it scared Aya even more. Wondering harder to why he felt this way, could he handle it anymore? That was when news came that the girl went to Australia. Not very far away but far enough for him!  
  
And there, in his seat that was next to the real Aya, her hand placed in his, did he realize. Jealousy comes with possesiveness, also hope, and it all leads to Love... There he knew that he loved Ken.. And wanted him, lust, bliss, passion, the whole nine yards!  
  
So Ken had loved him all that time? Or was he only having wishful thinking? Wishing that someone loved him at all, love him not like a brother or family, not in friendly love but love one that lovers have. And does Ken really love him like that?  
  
Amethyst eyes peer down to the scattered papers in the empty hall. Evidence. Could only that one poem be of him or more? Why would Ken take the folder unless.? He picked one up, his breath stuck in his throat.  
  
To: Aya  
  
-Wishing for you...-  
  
I cannot wait to feel you  
  
With my lips and with my heart  
  
I don't know if you want this too  
  
Just don't tear my heart apart  
  
I wish you were mine  
  
I can't bear to be alone  
  
Just show me the signs  
  
I should of known  
  
My feelings were yours to bear  
  
I wish it not to  
  
But its there  
  
I just wish you'll love me too  
  
Will you love me back?  
  
Now and forever  
  
I don't see any other fact  
  
This love for you is better  
  
For it is true  
  
The love in me is for...  
  
You  
  
-Ken Hidaka  
  
This one was different then Aishiteru. But it was still made out to him. Ken did love him. Did or does? Would he still love Aya now that he knew?  
  
The red head picked up the rest of the papers, cleaning this emotional mess in his heart as well. Handling them gently and with great care, as if the papers were rare jewels that held his very heart, he wasn't going to throw away these poems; he was going to keep them, read them a million times until they were engraved into his heart.  
  
But what about Ken, where did he go?  
  
Aya really wanted to speak with him, to tell him everything.  
  
-*-  
  
"This is bad, really really bad."  
  
Omi watched Youji pace in front of him in the living room, just his eyes following since it seems more fun that way. It shouldn't be anything 'fun' now since they did have a problem. It has been two days since that one evening Aya had looked for his katana. The good thing was that no mission has come about, since Aya and Ken haven't been very much themselves lately.  
  
Ken locked himself in his room after Aya left to walk, to that place no one knew about, still doesn't have his sword either by word of Youji. The older blonde tried to get Ken to open up but the boy was a stubborn mule.reminded him of a girl he tried to get, bitchy stubborn one. Ever since Aya returned he had been standing outside Ken's door, waiting for him to come out. The Ice King looked miserable, actual emotion showing over his features. Didn't look like he got any sleep either.  
  
No words passed Aya's lips when he waited, just leaning against the wall. Guess it was a tactic to get one out for other reasons. Ken hasn't come out for food or for the bathroom. One wonders if the boy's bladder burst or have his stomach cave in. Couldn't starve himself, he didn't even give a peep for some food to come up, Aya didn't eat either, no matter how much talk Omi pounded in him.  
  
Now Youji was thinking up a plan C. Plan B was to have Aya and Ken stuck in a mission. Can't since Ken won't come out of his damn room! And there was no mission so far.  
  
That's when it clicked, a light bulb flicker on and brightening every second over Youji's blonde head. "I got it. We get Aya in that room too, lock them both in!" Youji was beaming with pride to his Cupid Plan C. Omi shook his head slowly. "The door locks on the inside, the door opens inward so it be bad to barricade it." That light bulb dimmed slowly, then died, while Youji shoulders slumped. Thanks for the let down Omi.  
  
"Alright," Youji let out a sigh, falling on the couch next to Omi, "what are we going to do with them?"  
  
Omi took his time in thought, smiling as he crawled onto Youji's lap, comforted to find those strong arms wrap around him. They had their coming together a long time ago. It may be rumored that Youji was out again with a woman but to the truth while Youji was gone, so was Omi, saying he was at the library or going to study, do an errand. Ken and Aya still didn't figure it out, if they had then Omi and or Youji would have known by now. It was their turn to fall in love and be happy. Now they are in love but not happy. Fact that they were not together!  
  
How did these two know of Aya and Ken's feelings for each other? It was quite obvious to them while it was hidden to the other two..  
  
Ken always give those longing looks to Aya, thinking no one was watching, espiecally Aya, always watching the red head while his back was turned. The lingering touches as well, no one should have missed that! Aya did.. Until that time.  
  
Youji spotted Aya's feelings after watching that one movie, an American movie, Godzilla. Heh, for once, that damn creature attacks New York instead, having a bunch of hungry little imps too. Not bad a movie either.. { This was off the subject..} There was also the looks from Aya to that Kenken when he *thinks* no one was looking. Omi also thought it odd when Aya started eating chocolate, anything chocolate, he didn't drink coffee any more but hot Cocoa, also chocolate Icecream.. For Christmas Youji and Omi gave him a basket of chocolate, since it seems a fitting gift, Aya even thanked them! Shocker, yes.  
  
Now back to the plan:  
  
"It wasn't such a bad idea, just the wrong room. What room do we have that locks on the outside?" Pouting in the way Youji loves, looking adorable as always. He was trying to boost his lover's esteem after his plan was blown. And it did the trick for the older blonde was smiling in that sweet way, his hug tightening. "The back room," he gave an excited whisper, his hazel eyes brighten. "I'll get the door that leads to the flower shop, I'll have the keys from Aya, and you get the door that come to the stairs."  
  
"Perfect!" Omi gave his approval. No way could Aya and Ken could get out of there, to face each other. "Ken will have to get out to work in the flower shop, he be guilty by now for making us do all the work. I'll talk to Aya.Wait. Do you think he would agree to it? It is a lot easier, its only Ken that's being stubborn." Youji looked up to the ceiling to think it over. Then to slowly nod, giving his own approval. Omi kissed him on those lush lips, smiling still. "I'll go get Aya." He was about to move out of Youji's embrace but it only tightens. Omi arched a brow, inquiring to why he was not free. Youji only smirked in that wolfish way.  
  
"Don't have to go right away."  
  
-*-  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"I am!"  
  
"No..."  
  
"It'll work!"  
  
"I won't do it."  
  
"Its the only way."  
  
"No, I won't let you."  
  
"......."  
  
"...."  
  
"This will help you with Ken! Don't you want that?"  
  
"....Yes, but-"  
  
"Fine, its settled then."  
  
Aya tried to call that little chibi back, stubborn thing Omi was starting to be. When did that boy become cupid!? All he needed was a white diper, heart arrows and bow, he be all set with his looks. Omi was out of Aya's room in a split second before Aya could try another way to stop this scheme coming into play.  
  
How did they know? Well.. DUH! Course they knew, they would have figured it out by now. Youji knew about Ken's feelings even before the first poem! So why didn't that smirky bastard tell him..  
  
Duh..  
  
He doesn't let anyone close. Until Ken started preying on his every thought, even those of his comatose sister!  
  
Now they want him to go into the back room and wait, to get Ken in there for them to talk. Come on! Ken would hate him if he actually went along with it. He didn't want to push his sweet, adoreable, funny, clumsy, hot- headed... ( Too many things of Ken ) His Ken ken!  
  
He didn't want to do it. He wanted to have Ken come to him! But as he soon found out, Ken can be a rather stubborn person...as well as passionatly sweet. So Aya had been waiting, and waiting, he had the paitence, if it meant for the both of them to get what ever was in their way to be together!  
  
One mistake was going to his sister's hospital room when he should have stayed and look for Ken. Buuuut Noooo. He had to get away for a bit of time for himself just to get the fact that his secret fantasies have been coming true, that Ken has feelings for him. Aya thought Ken was a bold hot head, but it seems now he was rather shy NOW, to coop himself into that room, locked, and stay in there!  
  
Aya wanted him to come out, for them to talk, to confess, no such luck.. Until now.  
  
Omi had to drag Aya away from Ken's door into his own room... It rather hard for the bishounen but somehow the boy got him away, much to Aya's disgruntalment.  
  
There, Omi told of a plan, to get Ken and Aya into the same room. At first Aya was shocked to his very core that Omi, this naive child, to know such things.. Surprise surprise!  
  
Now he absently sat down on his bed, letting the mattress sink him into by the comforting weight... He still needed to get over the shock of it all... Again absently, he reached onto his nightstand for a chocolate bar, unwrapping it, taking a bite into that familier warm sweet taste, letting that suger treat melt slowly onto his tongue, having it slide like a drink into his body. Comfort came from that chocolate...  
  
Ken also became his comfort....  
  
He needed his Kenken...  
  
His light...  
  
Wanted his Kenken...  
  
That sweet life to grasp hold of...  
  
Aya was going to go along with the plan.  
  
Now what to wear!? He was going to look nice.. If locking up Ken in a room with him wasn't going to work, hell, he was going to seduce that Kitten! Clothes.. OR no clothes!  
  
....Wait... he *was* going to wear some clothes...  
  
-*-  
  
-- I'm tugging at my hair --  
  
-- I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
-- I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
-- I know it shows  
  
-- I'm starring at my feet  
  
-- My cheeks are tuning red  
  
-- I'm searching for the words inside my head --  
  
A bare tan foot, nearly covered by silky soft gym pants, black ones that had two white strips going down both the sides, was tapping to the music. Head phones were strapped on tight about his ears, tendrils of chocolate were shivering at each small nod of his head.  
  
Music was the only thing keeping him from thinking. Thinking of what has been going on during this week. It was going great too as he recalls. Monday; water the flowers, keep the girls from ripping his clothes apart. Tuesday; water the flowers, make some arrangments, sneak some peeks at Aya, become lonely, go up stairs and write a poem. Wed; flowers again, go into a mission, kick some ass, then clean up. Thursday; have breakfast, find out Youji hid Aya's sword in his room, get caught by Aya of the poems, hide for a while, then escape back to his room when he finds Aya not around. Friday; wake up groggy from the tears, curl back up in his blacket, stay in his room, keep the door lock, go hungry. Saturday; same as yesterday.  
  
Now it was Sunday, sunny and cheerful, to the world that is. The last few days had become hell on his heart. Why can't it rain? Down pour, ruin the streets with puddles or floods, just to match his mood. Nope, doesn't go his way, noooo, it had to be the Sunny Delight day! Whhhhhy?!  
  
-- I'm feeling nervous --  
  
-- Trying to be so perfect  
  
-- Cuz I know you're worth it you're worth it yeah  
  
-- If I could say what I wanted to say  
  
-- I'd say I want to blow you away  
  
-- Be with you every night  
  
-- Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
-- If I could see what I wanted to see  
  
-- I want to see you go down---......  
  
....Nothing...  
  
The music stopped. Those coffee dark eyes snapped open when no more of that perky girl's voice ringing into his ears. Even his toes stopped tapping. He sat up a bit, one elbow holding his weight as he looked to his cdplayer. No numbers, no sign of electronic life, which means....  
  
Batteries are dead...  
  
NO!!!  
  
He didn't have any more in his room! And he didn't want to leave his little haven away from the rest of the world.  
  
Ken started pressing buttons to try to get it playing.  
  
On, numbers show. Sigh.  
  
Gone.  
  
Press. On. Breath held.  
  
Gone.  
  
Impaitent sigh. Press. On.  
  
Gone... again.  
  
Press... Nothing... a growl.  
  
Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. NOTHING!  
  
Poor Siberian...  
  
Hot rile of a temper was pouring into his veins, he was not called a hot head for nothing! He snapped off the headphones, making sure the electronic device clanked on the player which refused to play his songs for his thinning enjoyment.  
  
Silence was slowly creeping in on him. Reality setting in.  
  
Ken didn't want that. No, not now. His temper quickly faded. He had to do something, quickly, to get his mind off at what has been happening. No, a magazine will not work, maybe a book!  
  
A knock came to his door.  
  
Startled, he fell off the bed, his back painfully hit his cluttered nightstands. There was a sound of a clank, glass hitting something, then, his face was hit with a thick gooy glob of old strawberry icecream, melted ice cream. It had splattered around his mouth, thick and droolish. Yuck.  
  
He wasn't called a klutz for nothing either.  
  
"Kenken! Open up, it's me, Omi." Yeah, he knew it was Omi, surprisingly, why not Aya?  
  
He pushed that thought away into the back of his mind, getting up on his bare feet, forgetting that he was one big mess.  
  
Opening the door, his chocolate gaze was on a boy he hasn't seen in two days... Nothing's changed though it felt like it...  
  
Blue eyes widen to saucers. The chibi took a step back... Was that fright?  
  
"Wha?" It was a bit muffled with more icecream pelted his mouth.  
  
"Um... Are you foaming at the mouth? D-do you have rabbies!?"  
  
NEH!?  
  
"Huh?!" Oh... The ice cream, he tried to wipe some of it off, yuck, it was all sticky now. He really should stop leaving uneaten food in his room.  
  
"No, no.. Its old ice cream.. Eh.. heh." He tried to chuckle it off.. It was sortof funny, taking his mind of to the reason he kept to his room. "Anyway... Whats going on?" Trying to sound casual, a few glances around the hall to see that the leader was no where in sight and to see that Aya's door was actually closed instead... Least the man won't jump out and hack him to bits... Wouldn't Aya do that...?  
  
Omi didn't look like he believed all that casual crap... Odd. Ack! And still skeptical about the icecream, OMI how could you! "Are...you going to help at the shop? Please?" He gave Ken the big puppy dog eyes with tears to add, a man would fall to his knees to get this little boy to not cry... How do they do that?  
  
A stab of guilt pierced Ken's gut. He has been selfish. Staying in his room when he should be working, not coop himself up like a spoiled scared little baka, thinking only of himself when he has others with him... He should face the facts.. Maybe Aya would just shrug it off and everything will be ok! He'll just have an admirerer.. He had alot of them, those squeally, annoying, pestering....  
  
He should stop mentally insulting their costumers..  
  
With another wipe to his mouth he nodded. "Yeah, sorry," apologizing as he seem he will have to do alot today, "let me clean up first."  
  
The blonde gave Ken the brightest smile. "Great!"  
  
At that, Omi went to his own room, Ken's lip twitched.. That boy was roller coaster of emotions.. Cute. Now Aya was a paradox... BAH! Don't think of him now!!  
  
Red color filled his cheeks, just at the thought of that red head. Ken quickly ran to the bathroom before anyone came up too, like Aya!  
  
After five mintues, his face was washed of icky goo, teeth brushed, and hair tossled with his fingers, he was dressed, ready to sweep some floors and water some flowers. Not.. Think of anything that has been going on and... SMILE!  
  
He put a big smile on, but it still couldn't reach his eyes, soon the smile fell to a forced grin. He didn't notice as he past the door that lead into the stairs of the small shadowed figured that looked to be the Chibi coming up behind him.  
  
When he was half way down the stairs he heard the door close.  
  
Eh?  
  
Then the lock to click home.  
  
Wha!?  
  
The man spun around- nearly falling in his clumsy way, luckly, his hand was on the railing- to see that his hearing was perfectly clear to what just happened... Why would someone lock the door?  
  
Slowly, fear was creeping up his spine in goose bumps. Least he wasn't in the dark, there was still the one light which hummed pleasently above the room. Since there was only one door left he guess it was the only way to go.. He was going to go there anyway so why...  
  
Was Omi or the others up to something?!  
  
Ken nearly toppled over his sneakers to get to the door.  
  
Right as his hand was about to reach the nob, a voice peirced the silence, raking over him as fear could never do.  
  
"It's locked."  
  
Aya... It was his voice.. Still soft, and still montone, like always.  
  
Wide brownie eyes slowly looked to where the voice came from. The widen to see Aya stepping out of the shadows. Like a dream.. Or rather a nightmare.  
  
Ken could understand what makes their target pause when seeing this... An angel to come from the shadows, a sight one had to stop and marvel... Then they die..  
  
There was always a look of cold, or rather, frozen violets in Abyssinian eyes when he comes into for the kill.. But now. Ken could only read blankness, not cold, not anger... just... blank.. Something was lurking in those depths...he wasn't sure what, but does he want to know...?  
  
Yes... He needed to know..  
  
Must face it now or never.  
  
But... Oh gods. Ken couldn't help his gaze from moving down to Aya's clothing. Biting his tongue back, he snapped his gaze away from Aya to the grounds. Kami-sama why does he have to look so good!  
  
-*-  
  
The red head tried to not grin, the corner of his lips twitched on their own accord. Ken couldn't hide the facts which were clearly written in that dark blush.. The way he was acting was so adorable, and all this one did was speak a few words and come into the light.  
  
Kenken..  
  
Guilt was still nagging at the back of his mind. He still doesn't like having to put Ken into this... He shouldn't be pushed. But they had to talk. Aya walked closer to Ken, trying to be like he usually was, solid, secure, yet at this moment so close, so close to Ken, he wanted to hold him.  
  
Hold on to the line that kept him from falling into the shadows, Ken was what he wanted, needed, now more then ever.. Now that Aya felt his walls crumbling.  
  
"Kenken... We need to talk..."  
  
"Y-yeah, we..um..yeah." Why must he be scared so? Ken trying not to press against the door to show that he was indeed scared, he couldn't hide it from this man though. Aya felt alittle hurt. Welp. He'll have to change that.  
  
"I..." Now words were stuck in his throat.. Aya was not one who spoke much at all, now he was nearly at a lose of words to say! Perfect timing. He spotted Ken peeking up innocently through those chocolate brown bangs...  
  
All thoughts swept out of him as soon as their gaze locked. Kenken really knows how to have a man weak in the knees by those eyes. Emotions were mingling in those depths, lust, fear, love, antisipation, wonder, confusion.. All mixed. Aya couldn't discide if that was good or bad at the moment. Think! Say something!  
  
"The poems..." He began, catching how Ken bit into his lower lip, having the sensitive swell abit from the abuse.. Sweet heaven.. Ken was a temptation on the mind! He had to keep his mind on the dime here! Not to go all perverted and lustful! Youji will NOT rub off on him!  
  
"I..." Back to that again.. 'Come on, you gotta make a complete sentance sometime!'  
  
"What...?" Ken questioned back, softly, nearly huskily. It sent a jolt down the red head's spine. Ken! Stop that! He almost said so allowed, which would be rather rude and hurtful.. Ken was as varinable as he was... Can't say anything or do anything stupid. Yes, Aya is not perfect!  
  
He was not going to lose his Kenken.  
  
Aya took a deep breath, then let it out.  
  
"In one of your poems, which it seemed more as a questionaire, you asked; What my favorite food was. It's chocolate. What is one of my past times. Writting. Sometimes poems." He wasn't surprised at how wide Ken's eyes were getting, he didn't stop in what he was saying, he may not get another chance. There were other questions in that peom...yet these seem the most important.  
  
"Then you asked; What do I love most in the world. Even if its a dark reality, even when it seems we are all in the dumps, burden with sins of being assassins...--"  
  
"I didn't put that much..." Ken murmured weakly. Aya couldn't stop the small smile, which stunned the poor boy from saying anything further.  
  
Kenken...  
  
"I love most... Is you Kenken.. For as long as I can remember.." The words started to rasply break out from his vocals, it was the first time he ever said such out loud to another other then his sister.. And he meant it. By so much into his very dark buried soul he meant it!  
  
-*-  
  
Ken's jaw dropped, still wirling from the words that he heard. Words that have been filled with such emotions that it had to be true, Aya wouldn't sound such if he didn't mean it!  
  
Before the both of them knew it, hot tears puddled Ken's eyes then streamed down his cheeks. He couldn't help it. Those were words he dreamt and wished so hard to hear from him, and finally it happened, he could only cry. No sobs, for he lost all voice, but silent tears of joy.  
  
Aya looked a bit baffled to see it, yet he still smiled, that sweet smile which melted away all the ice and gave way to an angel face... Ken wasn't worthy to see such beauty... His heart yearned for him still, he wasn't going to lose Aya...  
  
Their heart's desire were insync.  
  
Soft finger tips flow slowly over the tear stains, smearing the trail, blocking another as one fell. Aya's touch was so soft, feather like, Ken wanted more, his lips trembled as did his body. "Aya..." He whispered, almost inaudible. "I.."  
  
"I know." Aya sounded so sure, as if knowing what Ken was going to say... And he was right.  
  
There came a teary smile, its been a while since he really smiled. It felt so good, but better now with Aya's hand to his cheek, he pressed his flesh to feel more of the warm which was Aya.  
  
Breathe mingled together of mint, strawberry, and chocolate, right before a sweet chaste kiss came to lips that had again murmured words of love, both of them couldn't get enough of hearing what they needed. A kiss was what else too. More.  
  
Chocolate eyes, heavy lidded looked to loving violets, begging for another. How innocent Ken was now after one kiss. Aya gave him what he wanted, what they both wanted now. Descending, only a whisp away, their lips joined in a slow dance of dewy sensitive skin against the other.  
  
Passion started to boil sweetly into their veins, having them both closer into a tight embrace, not coming for air or this kiss would end. No end. Not now. Aya pressed Ken against the door, a weight to hold to as it seems their knees were getting weak.  
  
The door gave way and they both stumbled out into the flower shop.  
  
Ken gave a yelp when hitting the floor, Aya almost falling on him if the man had not the flexs to catch himself by a knee and hand.  
  
After a moment of silence, soft giggles bubbled up out of Ken, though it should be embarrassing, it felt so funny. He gazed up to his love, eyes glittering with mirth and happiness. The leader of Weiss arched a red brow but to no surprise now came that grin, he also having a sense of humor! ( gasp )  
  
"Ah-eem."  
  
Eyes widen for the both of them, looking from their postion to see Youji at the counter, he jerk his gaze over for them to follow. Ken started to blush even more, Youji wasn't the only one here now.  
  
There was a woman, not a school girl for once, holding an arrangement of African violets with a mix of New Guinea Impatiens. Odd combination. She tilted her head at them, first surprise written upon her young features, hazel eyes blink behind square-like glasses, whisps of soft red strands slip over her face. She was not a regular here at all. Ken blushed a tomato red, what they must look like before a total stranger.  
  
A knowing smile started to her lips, as if she knew, truly knew.. Those eyes gave that spark that she did. She didn't say a word. The woman turned to Youji, giving a murmured thank you and left the shop. Faintly they heard a voice. "'ey Keeshe-san! Come on!"  
  
"Well.. Seems that the two of you finally got together. About time."  
  
Ken, his embarrassment washed away, turning his gaze to first Aya then Youji. He still couldn't believe that Youji know. "You... knew-- The whole time?!"  
  
"Well duh..."  
  
-Fin-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"AT LAST!"  
  
Keeshe shouted and jumped around in her happiness. Dagger, sitting back in his chair looked on boredly. The girl went on cheering, laughing, and being her nutty self. She threw fists in the air as triumph. "Oh yeah! That took Fooooooorever!!"  
  
"Yes...it certainly did.. Now.. Work on my story.. You left chapter 9 on hold alittle..toooo long." Dagger gave her his darkest glare with those rare blue eyes, frowning a bit. Keeshe was undaunted by it...having seen it too many times. "No! I finally got this done.. So I AM going to celeibrate and TAKE a break.. I also need to finish my lemon!"  
  
Rolling those eyes, the man groaned. "Hentai..."  
  
"Hmph! Meanie. Must you insult me!"  
  
"Just ta get ya crazy..."  
  
Keeshe glared... it was rather pitiful since Dagger was a hunk...annoying but still a yummy hunk. "Pipe the lip, close the zip, and move the hip- hip!" She did alittle shaking of the hips.  
  
The bounty hunter stared at the woman who created him. "Dear god.. Rephrase what I said.. You ARE crazy."  
  
"Why Thank YOU!" She huffed and went on her way...for some Icecream...again.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
THANK YOU To All who read this! ^__^  
  
This is the site where I got the flower names...though I rarely used it..at all... eh.: http://www.geocities.com/jaminecharneski/plantindex.html  
  
These two addresses will show you two pictures of drawings I did for Aya and Ken together, it takes a bit to download, look if ya want.. I am going to try doing alot of work on those two since they are my favorite couple! Soooo. Take a look to the rest of my work as well!!!  
  
http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=191424 and http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=191420  
  
Below there is a button... PUSH IT... I DARE YA! 


End file.
